pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferb's Future
It was just any normal day, well, at least for Phineas and Ferb. They decided they would make a time machine, but much better than the one in the museum. "Ferb, could you please hand me that wrench?" Phineas asked as Ferb gave him the wrench. "Where is that bolt I put right there?" Phineas said to himself, and Ferb went scuttling around for it, when he was looking inside the time machine, by accident he turned the dial to 'FUTURE' and suddenly the time machine disapearred, with Ferb in it! Ferb realized his mistake but it was too late, by the time he got out of it, something knocked against him and he fell unconcius. He suddenly woke with a jolt, he was on a bed, looking around to see where he was. "It's okay!It's okay!" said a woman's voice "Who are you? And where did you come from" said the soothing voice again. "My name is Ferb,and I came in a time machine,by accident!" Ferb exclaimed,"well it seems your time machine was somehow destroyed when you were unconscius" said the voice "And Ferb... That sounds rather familiar..." Ferb looked at the woman.... It was Vannessa!Ferb stood up and looked at her,and she looked at him,she was an adult now,and he wondered if she was married,but he didn't have any interest in her anymore."Johnny!Come and look!" said Vanessa,and a man about the same age as Vanessa walked in,he had black hair and looked goth.that must be her husband,it looks like she is living a happy life after all! Ferb thought.Ferb said "I better get going,I need to build a new time machine!" "Good luck" said Vanessa. Ferb looked around,he saw the tree him and Phineas sat around by all summer,each day!I wonder who lives there....? Ferb thought,he decided he would go and investagate.After crouching in the bushes,he saw 2 kids,girls,and they looked like twins,they looked around 6 years old. They had their name on their hats,one girl was named 'Lynette' and one 'Julia'.He crawled closer,there was also a black-haired woman ,her back facing Ferb,sitting with those two girls.He tried to identify who the woman was,he crawled more to the side,and saw she was holding a spleeping baby,he or she had black hair.The woman suddenly turned torward him,and it shot him like lightning!-It was Isabella!!!!He guessed those were her children,and then she said "I thought I heard something in the bushes.....probably the birds" ,Then,a man walked into the yard and said "Hey,Isabella,nice to see you again!" He gasped.Isabella turned too face him,he was in the bushes,and she didn't see him "Hmmmm....I wonder what's in there!Maybe a stray cat or dog" she said,"Kitty!" said the twins in unison.Isabella turned to the man and said "Oh,hey,Phineas isn't home yet,but you can help us set up the family picnic!" and Isabella stood up and grabbed a basket which was lying a few feet away,and opened it.Ferb crept closer until he the two girls stopped chatting and looked into the bushes and said "I think the kitty wants to play with us!" and they crept closer too the hedge.Ferb backed up,but it just made them come closer and closer.They said "come here kitty,no need to be scared!" and reached into the hedge and were feeling around.Ferb was as still as a rock,he didn't dare move,and he edged closer and closer to the edge of the hedge.He looked behind where he was kneeling.A big,fancy car pulled up and a man,dressed in khaki capris and a a t-shirt,stepped out and said "Oh,it's good to be home!".Ferb was astonished. For this man,suprisingly,was Phineas,and if you wanted to know who had stepped into the yard that day,only about 15 minutes ago,that man was Ferb.Ferb stepped quietly out of the hedge and ran away,he needed to assemble his time machine and make it back to the past.Or maybe....?No it couldn't be.Time machines couldn't have been already invented.But,Him and Phineas had already made a time machine.Ferb knew why Phineas had this big,fancy car.Phineas had actually patented our time machine! He knew just who he had to see.Candace.But how was he too locate her?A thought hit him the Antique shop!.He rushed over there and saw,patiently sifting through the cash machine,was Linda.He said "Mom?" and she looked at him and gasped "Fe-Ferb?..." and Ferb replied "Yes,it is me,from the past!" and he rushed over to the counter and said "Where does Candace live now?" and she said "Thi-Thirty one O-oak street!" she stuttered,still amazed by seeing her son young again.Ferb shot out of the store and rushed over too Oak street.He ringed the doorbell and,a woman answered the door and said "Why,hello!It's a pleasure too have you,Ferb!" TO BE CONTINUED!.................. Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Abandoned Pages